


symbiosis

by mochiiks



Series: how to care for byun baekhee: an owner's guide [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiks/pseuds/mochiiks
Summary: Baekhee turns to Chanhee, then grins. “Ah, see, what you witnessed just now was an interaction between a mutually beneficial relationship,” she says slowly, slinging her arm around Chanhee’s shoulders, “Kyungsoon gives me something, and I give her something back.”





	symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> it's like "i can't believe it's not butter" except instead of butter it's baekchen and angst

There’s another pitiful looking boy staring at Baekhee from the next table over. He’s got his chin propped up on his palms and a dopey, lovestruck smile on his lips—the default pose of Baekhee’s many hopeful admirers. Kyungsoon resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Don’t look,” Kyungsoon says in a low voice, interrupting Baekhee’s fit of laughter as she listens to Chanhee tell a story, “but I think the guy in the table next to ours might propose to you sometime in the next minute.”

Baekhee immediately stops laughing to look. Kyungsoon sputters, “I said don’t look!”

As soon as Baekhee makes eye contact with the boy, his face flushes an impossibly dark red. Baekhee grins and waves at him, and his eyes go wide. Kyungsoon thinks he might combust with glee.

“You shouldn’t lead him on like that,” Kyungsoon snaps when Baekhee turns back around, “you’re gonna give him the wrong idea.”

“I'm not leading him on,” Baekhee says defensively, “we’re friends. I take Calculus with him. He’s a nice kid.”

Kyungsoon raises an eyebrow. “I bet you everything on both our lunch trays that you don’t even know his name.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Baekhee scoffs, “his name is Min…” She glances at Chanhee for guidance. Chanhee shakes her head in what is probably the least discreet way possible. “I mean Jong…” Another head shake. “Tae…?” Chanhee’s eyes light up, and she nods. “Taemin! His name is Taemin!” Baekhee announces proudly.

Chanhee grimaces. Kyungsoon makes the educated guess that his name isn’t Taemin.

“You do know that he’ll never stop bothering you, right?” Kyungsoon points out, dumping Baekhee’s tater tots onto her own tray, “he probably thinks you like him, too. Now, he’s going to stare at you in the hallways for way longer than necessary, maybe even follow you home for a few days. He’ll finally work up the nerve to confess to you a week from now, complete with a love letter and everything, and you’ll reject him. Then he’ll piss his pants and cry, because if he’s giving you love letters, he  _ must _ be a kindergartener—”

“Stop,” Baekhee groans and buries her face in her hands, “You’ve made your point.” She looks up at Kyungsoon with wide, puppy dog eyes. “We can fix this, can’t we? If we do the thing?”

“What thing?” Kyungsoon asks, knowing exactly what  _ the thing _ is.

“You know exactly what the thing is,” Baekhee answers, and  _ damn _ , if it isn’t moments like these that make Kyungsoon wonder if Baekhee really is as telepathic as she claims.

Kyungsoon crosses her arms across her chest. “You got yourself into this mess—I don’t see why I have to get you out of it.”

“It’s called  _ sympathy _ , darling,” Baekhee drawls, batting her eyes a little, “besides, he’ll make your life a living hell, too—he’ll ask you about my class schedule, my favorite sweets, my favorite flower so that he knows what kind to buy but never give to me because he’s too intimidated by my dashing good looks—”

“Alright, I got it,” Kyungsoon interrupts with a huff, “I’ll do the thing."

Baekhee beams. Kyungsoon scowls. Chanhee looks confused.

“What’s the thing?” Chanhee asks, tilting her head to the side.

Neither girls answer. Instead, Baekhee leans in from across the table and tugs at Kyungsoon’s shirt collar. Kyungsoon continues glaring daggers at her, but finds herself leaning in too. “Excited, aren't we?” Baekhee asks in a low, teasing voice.

“You’re pushing it, Byun,” Kyungsoon says dully.

Still, Kyungsoon licks her bottom lip instinctively as Baekhee’s eyelids hood. She can feel Baekhee’s hand moving to the nape of her neck, and it pushes their faces a little closer together. Baekhee’s breath is hot against her cheek, her nose, her lips.

The kiss isn’t bad. It’s never bad, not with Baekhee. Kyungsoon hates admitting it, but Baekhee knows what she’s doing. Plus, that ridiculous, sparkly, strawberry-flavored lip gloss she likes to wear makes the slide especially smooth, even leaves a cloying sweetness on Kyungsoon’s tongue.

(The fact that they’ve done this so many times—whether the purpose is to scare off boys or satiate Baekhee’s clinginess—doesn’t hurt either.)

When Baekhee pulls away, her lips are even glossier and darker than before. Kyungsoon imagines she looks pretty similar, because it doesn’t take long for Baekhee’s dazed expression to slip into a satisfied smirk. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoon says hotly. She ignores Chanhee’s  _literal_ dropped jaw  and glances over at the boy. “Is he still looking at you?”

Baekhee looks over too. “Mhm,” she answers, “he also looks like he might go into cardiac arrest in a few seconds.”

The possibility of this actually happening seems to please her immensely, and Kyungsoon shakes her head. “You’re a sadist.”

“And you aren’t?” Baekhee shoots back.

Kyungsoon opens her mouth, then closes it.

“What the fuck,” Chanhee blurts out suddenly, seemingly having snapped out of her gaze.

Baekhee turns to Chanhee, then grins. “Ah, see, what you witnessed just now was an interaction between a mutually beneficial relationship,” she says slowly, slinging her arm around Chanhee’s shoulders, “Kyungsoon gives me something, and I give her something back.”

“What on God’s green Earth did you give  _ me _ ?” Kyungsoon asks with crossed arms.

Baekhee wiggles her eyebrows. “You got the best prize possible,” she answers, “you got to kiss me.”

“Can I exchange my prize for another one?” Kyungsoon asks immediately.

“You already cashed it in,” Baekhee says with an even wider grin, “but if you’re  _ really _ unhappy with your prize, I can just kiss you again.”

When Kyungsoon feels a familiar hand against the nape of her neck and strawberry glossed lips on her own, she decides to give in. Maybe “mutually beneficial” wasn’t too far off the mark.

 

 

 

(“Christ, Chanhee, quit staring—you act like you’ve never seen two girls kiss before.”)

**Author's Note:**

> \- tag urself i'm chanhee  
> \- my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiiks) | my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiiks)


End file.
